


The last apple

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Estalished SwanQueen end of season 2-Beginning notes for prompt





	The last apple

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt: “It gets better as time goes on.”

“I know it hurts Emma, honey, but I promise, it gets better as time goes on.”

 

  
“No!” You don’t understand, you never lost dad! You could never understand!“ Emma cried

 

  
“Emma…” snow put an arm round her daughter, to try and comfort her in the best way she could.

 

  
Regina died to save Emma, and Snow knew Emma wasn’t ever going to forgive herself.

 

  
“Mom? How can I ever move on? She sacrificed herself for me, for me!” Emma sobbed into her mothers arms, as they stood at Regina’s grave.

 

  
“I just want her back.” Emma whimpered, between hard cries of breathlessness “I love her so much Mom.”

 

  
Snow didn’t know what to say. She always hated Regina after everything she did to her and she certainly never wanted her daughter and Regina to be together, but now she realised, that was a mistake because not only did Regina make Emma happy, but Emma made Regina happy and Emma helped The Evil Queen open up and bring down her walls to let people in. Now however her daughter was never going to get the chance to have a life with Regina, her true love.

 

  
“Honey, I’m so sorry.” That’s all snow could say “I wish I could do something-“

 

  
"Marry Margret stop. I know you hated her and never want-”

 

  
“Emma.” Snow cut in “I hated her yes. But I’ve realised how happy you were and I’m sorry I never gave her a chance, I should’ve done and now it’s too late.”

 

  
Emma was touched by her mothers words “Thank you…”

 

  
“Emma do you want a moment on your own to say goodbye?” Emma nodded, as the tears fell slowly down her face and off the end of her chin.

 

  
“I’ll meet you at granny’s… we’re having a wake for her, I promise You sweetheart everyone will be on there best behaviour.”

 

  
Snow knew Emma was worried that people would be nasty about the former Evil Queen, so she wanted her to know that she’d spoken to them and they’d all promised to be nice. Even Leroy

 

  
“Okay.” Emma smiled at her mother, as the brunette kissed Emma’s cheek and walked away.

 

  
Emma kneeled down at Regina’s grave, placing one hand on the cold, hard, rain covered tomb stone that had the words ‘Regina SwanMills. Beloved wife, mother and friend and the sassiest queen there was.’ Engraved in the headstone. It was very Regina.

 

  
Emma’s eyes started to well up with tears, and as each tear fell, she felt her heart aching even more.

 

  
“Oh Regina, I miss you. You idiot, why did you do that? I can’t believe you’re really gone… I can’t do this without you, our daughter is going to grow up without you.” Emma sobbed, placing a hand on her swollen stomach

 

  
“I can even drink to drown out my sorrows.” Emma chuckled, before bursting into tears “See baby, you’d of laughed at that a told me I don’t need to be sad, because you’ll always be with me.”

 

 

“Regina everyone is pretending to understand but no one does. You’re the only one who could ever understand, I promised you I would never leave you so I won’t say goodbye. I’m just going to say I’ll see you soon and I…” Emma's cries became harder to speak through “and I love you baby. Always my love.” Emma smiled through the tears as she placed the last red apple from Regina’s tree on the ground in front of the grave.

 

  
“I will see you soon Gina.” Emma cried. She whispered a few more heart wrenching ‘I love you’s’ and touched Regina’s gravestone as she stood up.

 

  
Emma walked away with the heavy rain pouring down on her, along with her tears and runny nose.

 

  
She couldn’t turn around to look at the grave it was all ready hard enough and her heart was aching. There was a hole where Regina should be.

 


End file.
